ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Many Happy Returns
Many Happy Returns is the twelfth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with a fire raging in a building. A firefighter saves a man, but his daughter is still inside. Ben appears and tries to transform into XLR8 but turns into Rath. He goes inside and rescues the girl, but she dropped her doll. Rath goes back inside, but is about to die, when Gwen saves his life with a mana shield. Rath, Gwen and Kevin then exit the building, and give the girl her doll. They then go out for smoothies. Suddenly, a ship attacks them, and Rook saves them. They drive away in the Proto-TRUK, which turns into a jet. Ben uses Bloxx to stop it. Kevin then tells Ben that he needs to hide. Ben tries to hide him in Undertown, when the ship returns. Princess Looma comes out, strangling Argit. Looma attacks them, and Ben holds her off as Terraspin. Looma defeats him, and attacks Kevin. They escape into the sewers, where Kevin tells them why the Princess is hunting him. When he worked with Argit, he beat Looma in a fight and got an engine for his car, but he had to marry Looma so he ran, and she has been hunting him since. Looma returns again, and Ben attacks her as XRL8. Looma escapes with Kevin and XLR8 chases her. Gwen and Rook exit the sewers. Above ground, they find Kevin, and XLR8 is recieving a serious beating. Gwen attacks her in her Anodite form. Then, her dad comes. Kevin is about to marry her when Ben challenges Looma to a battle. He changes into Crashhopper. Looma is beating him when he tries to turn into Cannonbolt, but he gets Clockwork. Looma is beating him again when he turns into Shocksquatch. She is still beating him, so he turns into Four Arms. Kevin thinks he has a fighting chance, but Rook says female Tetramands are stronger the males. But, Ben does beat her, and it is revealed if you beat her in battle you must marry her. Kevin and Gwen leave, and Looma says she'll be back in three years. Ben mutters that Kevin is "so dead". Major Events *Gwen and Kevin return. *Princess Looma and Warlord Gar make their debuts. *Four Arms makes his Omniverse debut (by 16 year old Ben). *Gwen shows her Anodite form for the first time in Omniverse. Debuts *Princess Looma *Warlord Gar *Tetramand Father Omnitrix Alien Debut *Four Arms (Omniverse debut by 16 year old Ben) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit *Tetramand Father Villains *Princess Looma *Warlord Gar Aliens Used *Rath (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Bloxx *Terraspin (accidental transformation) *XLR8 *Crashhopper *Clockwork (accidental transformation; selected alien was Cannonbolt) *Shocksquatch *Four Arms (first re-appearance by 16-year old Ben) Quotes Warlord Gar: Good battle Ben. Princess Looma: Good battle love. Ben:...Good battle. Errors *In one scene, Gwen's shirt was shorter and resembles the shirt that she wears when in Anodite form. Trivia *It is revealed that Kevin has a new job. *This episode aired in Bulgaria on November 12, in Romania, Poland and the Netherlands on November 14, in South East Asia on November 17, in Germany on October 20, in the U.K. on November 24 and on Boomerang on November 17, before its premiere on Cartoon Network in the U.S. *This episode replaced "Of Predators And Prey: Part 1" in South East Asia, Germany and Arabia. *The priest mentions that "it is written that love is a battlefield", which is the title of a song by Pat Benatar and Jordan Sparks. *Gwen's anodite form is different than the other series. See Also *Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes